Murata Ken
Murata Ken (村田 健 Murata Ken) is the current reincarnation of the Daikenja and Shibuya Yuuri's friend. Murata was being bullied by a few delinquents when Yuuri came to help him because he recognized him since they were in the same middle school class, even though they never really spoke.Kyou MA Murata fled to go get help, leaving Yuuri alone. Afterwords he and Yuuri became friends. Background Murata was born in Hong Kong but grew up in Saitama, Japan. His father works an IT job in Hong Kong and only comes home once every three months, while his mother is a lawyer who rents a small apartment near work, so he is usually home alone. Murata's soul has been reincarnated many times and keeps memories of his past lives. As a child, he had great difficulty discerning his past lives from the present and so he had to take special lessons with Jose Rodriguez in order to learn to keep them separate from his present self. Murata still sometimes makes references to his past lives saying they were "him" and anytime Rodriguez hears him say that, he scolds him. Personality Murata is incredibly smart. Because of his past lives he's able to speak many languages such as Shin Makoku's language, English and French. He wants to become a comedian when he grows up and tries to convince Yuuri to be his partner in the comedy duo MuraKenzu. In his first life he was the Daikenja who helped Shinou seal Soushu and create Shin Makoku. Afterwords the Daikenja went to Earth with two of the four boxes. On Earth his soul was reincarnated many times through the 4000 years since Shinou's time. In the reincarnation before Murata, he was an adult film actress named Christine who lived in Hong Kong. The life before that he was a french doctor named Henri Régent who appears in the extra story novel Ojousama to wa Kari no Sugata! Murata's other past lives include a Spanish bread maker, a Venetian bakery worker, an ancient Egyptian mummy maker and a knight in the crusades. Previous lives *1 before: Christine (made a series of AVs titled Sister Christine's Sweet Trap (修道女クリスティンの甘い罠)). *2 before: Henri Régent *3 before: Name Unknown (died in an accident before reaching age 10) *4 before: Unknown *5 before: Spanish bread maker *Lampedusa (lived the longest) (name is Italian? Venetian bakery worker?) *Nathan Mulgan Trivia *Murata and Yuuri attended to the same middle school class, even though they never really spoke. *Yuuri only remembered Murata's name out of all his former classmates because it was similar to his favorite actor, Matsudaira Ken. *He learned karate and self-defense from a book, so he usually was not the target of bullies.Chapter 35 *Shouri calls him by the name of "friend of my brother". *As Yuuri is the "Sun", Murata is the "Moon". Quotes *(to Shibuya Yuuri) "Without a doubt from now on, you will be betrayed many times. You will get hurt over and over again. It will be so painful that you'll want to die, and the citizens will suffer a fate hundreds, tens of thousands of time worse. To stop that from happening, the abilities of the rulers of the countries will be needed. Despite knowing that, I wonder if you will do it. Can you continue on this road without hesitation?"Chapter 72 Gallery Ken Murata - Live Action.jpg|Ryū Kiyama as Murata in the musical. Murata1.jpg Murata3.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mazoku